


Nerves

by yellowpaintpots



Series: Dream SMP Shorts & Drabbles [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “Is that why you were nervous?”
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Series: Dream SMP Shorts & Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr @ yellowpaintpots

Fundy had been jumpy all day, speaking fast and running around, brushing Five's questions to the side. And that alone was suspicious (Fundy always made sure to answer Five). So when Fundy finally approached him in the evening with a wide smile on his face and warm eyes, holding out one of his hands, Five couldn't help but link those things together.

What on Earth had Fundy done?

Five didn't expect anything _bad_ , of course. None of Fundy's surprises had ever been bad (Although a few definitely had some... Unexpected surprises that even caught Fundy off guard).

Five's mind raced as Fundy lead him out the back door to the garden (A place the two were very proud of. It'd taken a while to put together). Five stopped, eyes widening as he looked around.

On the grass was a blanket, a few pillows on top of it. Scattered around them were little fake candles that gave the garden a soft, warm glow. Fundy pulled Five a little closer and sat down in the blanket. He smiled, tail waving happily behind him as Five sat beside him.

"... Is this..." Five said, finally looking back at Fundy. “Is that why you were nervous all day?"

Fundy nodded and reached out to the little basket of food he had set up in front of them. "Oh yeah. I really just wanted this to be perfect for you."

"Any time I'm with you is perfect," Five said with a small laugh, cheeks heating up.

"That was pretty cheesy, Five," Fundy said. He handed Five a little plate with a variety of snacks on it.

"I think our entire relationship is cheesy, my love."

Fundy shrugged and smiled as he grabbed his own plate. "I like that though."


End file.
